It Started With Charlotte
by ThaInstaPrincess
Summary: When Charlote FINNALLY makes a decision for herself how will it effect everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**When Charlotte Grew Up. **

**CH.1 **

**As I watched them dance I knew there was something. What that something was not a clue but there was something. They stepped with precision and passion. Even as the waltz ended and the quickstep began they didn't stop moving they just changed their steps but they never stopped moving. Then when he whispered something in her ear and she burst out laughing I realized what that something was, Charlotte was in love with my Prime Minister. It was written all over them. Like he was a picture frame and she was the picture made especially for him. Charlotte looked radiant! Mia'd let her borrow one of her dresses. The one with the Poofy bottom that had iridescent sequins on it, then the top was fuchsia also with the sparkly sequins. Oh to be young and in love! I glanced over at Joseph who was dancing with Mia, only to look away when I caught his eye. Now was not the time to be passing lovers glances. Mia had organized this Gala by herself and I had to be alert if (_when, rather)_ something went wrong. I picked up another glass of red wine and gulped it down as Joseph came and pulled me onto the dance floor. When he pulled me out there all sensible things left my mind.**

HMMMMM! Clarisse red wine and Joe! Like the Jell-O commercial says "Oh the possibilities"!


	2. Chapter 2

What Had Mia Done Now?

CH.2

I woke up with the headache from hell to someone pounding on my door. My real English accent came out. The one that wasn't polished and Queenly. "'Old on a tick, I'm comin' I'm commin'". I threw on my bathrobe and opened the door to Charlotte shoving a HUGE ring in my face. "I'm getting married! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I hugged Charlotte; "Congratulations baby I'm so happy for you"! "Thanks! That's not even the best part I'm pregnant"! OH SHIT! What! Charlotte was What! Charlotte can't raise a baby she can't even make toast! Unless she plans to raise her kid(s) on tea that's not gonna work out. But I believe in Charlotte she can do it.

"Congratulations Baby Doll I'm so happy for you"! She hugged me and then it occurred to me Mia would be very upset if she didn't find out. "Have you told Mia"? "Um no I'll tell her later, she isn't in much of a morning mood". "Char Mia's never in a "Morning Mood"". I started to walk down the hall towards Mia's room until Joseph stopped me. "Your Majesty, Her Highness isn't feeling very well let's leave her alone". Oh god! What had Mia done now! "Clarisse I'm begging you do not open the door". "Step out of the way Joseph". He did and I opened the door to find.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrath Of Charlotte

CH.3

When I stepped in the door I found Mia and Shades wrapped in Mia's Bed sheets and each other's arms. "Amelia Mignonette Annalisa Antoinette Sarah Michelle Sari Thermopolis Renaldi get the HELL outta bed this instant". "5 more minutes Gramma". She replied in a half sleep voice.

Then when she finally realized whom she was talking to she pulled the covers over Shades and barely audibly she said, "Hey Gramma". "What the hell" said Charlotte as she appeared at the door? "Amelia what are you doing don't you know that this is forbidden. You can't do this" This made Mia sit up straight and stair like her father did when he just knew he had somebody pinned in a corner. "Hypocrite".

"What did you just say to me young lady"? "I called you a hypocrite when you –" Her sentence was stopped by Charlotte covering her mouth. "What the hell"? Shades peered over the covers. When he saw me and Charlotte (Joseph had politely stayed outside) he just slid back under the covers. "Go to hell Mia", with that I left towards my office.

"**Who the hell does she think that she's talking to? I'M NOT Lilly or That Lana Girl I'll OHH"! "Your Majesty just let it go"! "No Charlotte! My Granddaughter just lost it to her Bodyguard now who's gonna explain that to her Mother"? "I truly don't know but I'm up for the job. I've been looking for a reason to get even with Helen". Charlotte had never liked Helen but had put on a good face for me.**

"**No not with your Condition". She fell back into the chair with a sigh. As I sat down behind my desk Joseph walked in with Shades behind him. It was like the wrath of God when Joseph closed that door. Charlotte jumped outta that chair and beat his ASS! "You son of a bitch! You screwed my sister! I'll kick your ASS! Do you understand me"! I swear Joseph had a hella hard time getting Charlotte off of Shades! That was the funniest thing I'd seen in years! When Joseph finally pulled Charlotte off of Shades and got her to sit down bite my**

**Lip was all I could do to stop laughing. "Shades if you hurt her not only will I be on your ass but I'm Italian and from the Bronx, I KNOW you don't want all those people on your "? Shades was still trying to stop the bleeding caused by Charlotte. " I love Mia with all I've got. WHY would I hurt her"? "Just being sure**

**That we had a clear understanding. You may go now". God That stuff was Hilarious! Shades bowed and left out of the room when he closed the door I almost DIED laughing! " Charlotte you just beat the hell outta one of my best security guards I've got, where the hell did that come from"? " Don't screw with my family". When Joseph and I finally pulled ourselves together we heard Anthoni announcing the Prime Minister. Charlotte jumped out of her chair and bolted downstairs. On my way downstairs I ran into Mia who was wearing a New York Yankees Jersey, also one of there caps and some jeans that said Yankees down the leg. **

"**Grandmother"? She did this all the time when she made me mad she wouldn't say "Gramma" or "Grandmamma" She'd say the whole word and if I retorted "Amelia" she'd just leave me alone for the rest of the day, but if I rejoined with"Mia", then we were cool. "Mia". She ran over and bombarded me with hugs. We walked down the stairs arm in arm to find Charlotte buried in Sebastian's arms. **

"**Hello Your Majesty, I would come and greet you properly but she won't let me go"! "That's perfectly well Sebastian she just won't get any Ice Cream". Charlotte let go of him so fast the poor Prime Minister got whiplash. "Hello Sebastian. Congratulations". "Thank you Your Majesty. I just phoned my Daughter to tell her the great news and she told me she was on her way home right then. It took me a new car and 100.00 to get her to stay"! "I would assume so she and Charlotte have always been close". "Yes well, Charlotte is the best "name maker upper" as Mia says that I've seen in years! She already has two pages of lists for both girls and guys! Why she didn't even buy name books". "Well that's Charlotte's job to be efficient and quick". Charlotte casually walked back into the room then. "That Ice Cream was very good". "Charlotte there was a brand new carton in there you didn't just eat it all did you"? "Yep. Nobody else jumped up so I finished it". Oh dear she was already eating like a pregnant woman. The Prime Minister was in for a rude awakening. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Complicated Melody **

**CH.4 **

"**What do you think of the name Natasha Amani Nicole"? "I don't particularly care for it. It's so 16th century Russia". "Well I like it"! "Well so far we have Clarisse Jacqueline Amanda Motaz and Joseph Anthoni Nicolas Motaz, and that's it". "I still can't believe that you're naming one of your kids after me". "Your names nice Joseph and now you and Her Majesty can have the joy of trying to figure out which Clarisse or Joe I'm talking about". "You are something else My Charlotte". "I know"! Charlotte was nearing the end of her Pregnancy and Sebastian was SO grateful. **

**He was trying to be the best Husband he could be. He was doing o.k. I might add. "Mia I'm bored come on let's go see who can eat the most Ice Cream". "O.k. My Charlotte". "Come on Honey you can be the bowl counter". They helped Charlotte up and then they all ran for the kitchen. I noticed that the Prime Minister had been loosing some weight. I felt Joseph looking me over. He was still slouched over the couch from where Mia was laying on him. I was trying to decide whether or not I was gonna sing him the song I'd written for him. I walked over to him and started to open my mouth, the words just wouldn't come out. "Do you have something to say Clarisse"? "I wrote something for you". **

"**I thought Her Majesty had given up her creative spark"? "Just listen please"? **

**Then I sang: "If he were a color, he'd be a deep dark forest green. If he were a car he'd be a long stretch limousine with room for all of humanity inside cause he's so giving and he is so wise. If he were a number he'd be a five cause he has such a brilliant mind. If he were an animal he'd be an ass, cause he's so stubborn sometimes. **

**But if he were a song he'd be a complicated melody, that complicated fellow he I almost cannot sing it on key. **

**But he means the world to me. **

**If he were a building he'd be a beautiful cathedral cause he's so traditionally spiritual. If he were a dance he'd be complicated like the Tango, exotic like a mango. **

**But if he were a song he'd be a complicated melody that complicated fellow he I almost cannot sing it on key. **

**He isn't the reason for the sun and moon. He's just the reason for this here tune. But he means the world to me. Just to me, me, me, me. **

**He's my complicated melody my complicated fellow he's my complicated melody. Together we'll sing on key". When I finished my song he just smiled like I'd given him the keys to a candy shop. "Did you like it"? "No. I loved it"! I smiled kissed him and lead him upstairs. **


	5. Chapter 5

Flashbacks From Hell

CH.5

I woke up in Joseph's arms to Charlotte's screaming. I got up out of bed and put on some jeans, some tennis shoes, and a Yankees jersey. (Yes Even I had caught Mia's "Yankee Fever"). "Joseph we have to go Charlotte's in labor". He got out of bed and got dressed. When I went downstairs it was a mad house. I realized then more than ever that without Charlotte the Castle wouldn't be as efficient if efficient at all. Char was on the floor crying and screaming, Mia was giving orders (very

**effectively I might add), and The Prime Minister was crying as well but judging by the fact that he couldn't uncrumple his hand those were NOT tears of joy. "Gramma Thank God. I was trained to be Queen NOT to do this"! "I know Mia darling calm down Joseph will get Charlotte into the car, I want you and the Prime Minister in it before she is I will be right behind you". Joseph and Charlotte were making there way to the car. As I saw the look of pain on Joseph's face I had a flashback: to the day Philippe was born. But Mia's laughter soon shook me out of it. The Prime Minister had gotten his hand uncrumpled only to slam it in the car door. I let out a small giggle and then I climbed into the car with Charlotte. **

**As I paced back and forth in the waiting room I couldn't help but be nervous! My Charlotte was going through the worst experience in her life and I wasn't there. Well I guess it was meant to be. She was in good hands Mia was there with her as was Sebastian. The Doctor came out and slid off his mask. He started to walk but he just leaned up against the wall. When he finally came over to me I could tell he'd been crying. "She had Marnitimentaria and her stomach wasn't big enough for the two babies, so basically, they suffocated before we could get them out. Charlotte's kids were stillborn". I NEVER thought I'd have to hear those words again. I sank to the floor and began crying. I sobbed uncontrollably and when Joseph came to comfort me I got up shouted, "no" and, ran like the wind. **


	6. Chapter6

The Swing and I.

CH.6

I was on the swing crying my eyes out. I couldn't control myself. The last time I'd heard those words was when my and Josephs daughter had died. Isabella was her name. She had blue eyes and Josephs nose. I'd never spoken her name after that day. I was sitting on the swings. They used to be the boys' until Mia discovered them and had them rebuilt.

"**I knew you'd be hear". I really didn't want him to be here. Actually I didn't want him to see me like this, (not that he hadn't many a time before). "Go away damn it". He pushed me. I smiled; I loved to swing it made me feel as though I was flying. "I know your pain. I miss her as well, but you have another daughter. One that is lost and scared and desperately needs your help. Now you lost a daughter Isabella Katlynn Charlotte Marie, but you need to go save another one". I jumped off the swing and ran for the car. **


	7. Chapter 7

**From Assistant To Daughter In 3.5 Seconds.**

**CH.7**

As I walked towards her room I tried to figure out what I was going to say: not a darn thing came to me. When I turned the corner Mia and Sebastian met me. "Thank God. She won't come out of the room and won't let anyone in. The only person she's asking for or will let in is you". I looked at Mia's tear stained face and I could see the pain it was written all over her. She was truly crushed and she was looking for me to fix it so I had to. "I'll fix it as much as I can. It will never be truthfully fixed but it can be patched up". I walked in the room and she threw something at my head. "Charlotte have you lost your mind". She didn't move she just sniffed. "Charlotte I understand". "No you don't". "I understand more than you know". "Not to be insensitive, but you at least got to spend 31 years with your kid". "No I didn't". "What"? "About a year before Rupert died, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Kaytlynn Mari. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like Joseph". She turned around and looked me in the eye. I could tell no more words needed to be spoken she closed her eyes and began crying. "Why? Why, I loved her I could've been a good mother why? Why does God see fit to play Tennis with my heart"? "Baby I don't know but It's all for a reason. You still have a husband that loves you no matter what he wouldn't think about having children ever again if he knew it would make you happy". Charlotte fell asleep in my arms just like that, the last thought that left my mind before I fell asleep was that I had gained Isabella back in the form of Charlotte, in less than 3.5 seconds.


	8. Chapter8

**Happy New Year Mrs. Shades! **

**Chapter 8. **

"**Happy New Year"! I laughed each and every one of us was TOASTED! We all had had our share of Jell-o shots and just plain shots and everything was starting to blur. We found our selves reminiscing in the living room draped over couches, loveseats, and the ones we loved. Mia was thrown over Shades, Charlotte was placed on Sebastian, and I was wrapped in Joseph. (OH YEAH)! "Gramma Member when I set the curtains on fire at the state dinner"? "Yes Mia, I'm sure Joseph does as well. He put the fire out". "Member Char when you and I had a bad day and I made fun of you cause you kept picking up those weird small glasses and you were getting tipsy". "Yes Your Majesty I remember. That was the Prime Minister Of Scotland's Scotch, I still don't think he ever got his drink". This erupted a great giggle from all of us. Now it was my turn to "member" as Mia kept saying it. "Joseph member when Mia was upset because she had lost her earrings that Char gave her and you made her happy by dancing with her"? "Ah yes that was the one and only time I will EVER perform the "doggy on a dashboard". "Joe my dancing isn't that bad". We laughed because we thought it was a joke. From the look she was giving us it wasn't. When the laughter finally subsided I heard my song, "Sunday Morning" By Maroon 5. "THAT IS MY SONG"! I got up, as did Charlotte and Mia. We danced until we heard, "Who the hell started the party without us"? We turned around to find The Prime Ministers Daughter, Asana, and Lilly in front of us and behind Lilly was Mikhail. **

**MY SENSE OF HUMOR IS HILARIOUS **

**ALL MY LOVE ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Joe's Approval

Chapter9

I stared at everybody in awe. Charlotte and I exchanged glances then we both just shrugged neither knew what to say. Joseph and Shades were trying to stifle laughs. Mia spoke first, " Hello!" Then she ran over to her "sisters". "I thought you guys couldn't make it"? "Girl there is nothing a couple of hundred of bucks can't buy you"? "You paid of your teachers"? I said. "Hey Gramma", they weakly replied. Everyone called me Gramma now; I mean I took care of them like I was there Gramma why not? "Well we paid them off with good reason" said Asana. Then she held out her hand and showed us the big ring on her finger. Mia squealed in delight," Who"? That was when Michael stepped up and put his hand around Asana's waist and kissed her cheek. "Me". "Wow! I'm so happy for you guys"! Asana had this look on her face like "thank god". "But I told Mike that we couldn't get married in America that we had to get married in Genovia". "I reluctantly agreed. She also told me that I had to have a certain someone's approval". They looked our (me and Joe's) way and I KNEW they weren't looking at me so the only person there was Joe. "Michael can I speak with you in the ballroom". We all feared for Mike's health if there was one thing you didn't mess with it was the women in Joe's lyfe.

**An hour later Mike came back into the room. "He's acceptable". Asana jumped out of her chair and hugged both Mike and Joe. "Well", I yawned, "I'm tired I'm going to bed". "Uh-Huh". "What"? The kids giggled. "What"? "Sure Gramma you're going to bed"! I knew what they meant "Kiss my", "Your Majesty you should go to bed". Joseph looked me in the eye and I knew I wanted to follow him upstairs! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"**Fever".**

**The next afternoon the girls and I were sitting in the living room talking about anything and everything. "Gramma, How did you do it"? "Do what Lilly"? "How did you keep a husband for 35 years and a man on the side who is now your Husband"? I pulled my Compact out of my purse and reapplied my lipstick. "Y'all go upstairs and hide then watch this". They went upstairs and hid and I called Joseph into the room. I pointed to the chair in front of me when he entered the room. Then I sang: "Fever". He smiled like he knew what I was doing. I got out the chair and slowly walked over to him. "Fever when you touch me fever when we're close at night". I traced his lips with my finger and he cleared his throat. "Fever". I stood in front of him and began to sway my hips he was breaking into a sweat. "When you love me 'specially when you love me right". He cleared his throat and loosened his collar. "Romeo loved Juliet and Julie loved Romeo. Julie said Romey baby put your arms around me and hug me, love me, squeeze me close. I love you so much it's a shame". Then I sat on Joseph's lap and ran my finger over his lips again. Poor dear was breathing so hard he almost wasn't breathing at all. "After Romeo put his arms around her he said Julie baby you're my flame. You give me Fever". I stood up and pulled Joseph up with me. Then I turned my back on him and sached away I didn't have to look at him to see he was following me. Then I turned right around and was face to face with Joseph. I took my finger placed it on his chest and ran my finger down to his belt and gave a playful tug. "Fever isn't such a new thing. Fever started long ago". Then I playfully pushed Joseph towards the chair. "You give me Fever. Um I love your Fever". I pushed him in the chair and sat on him. Then I leaned towards his ear and lightly breathed, "Fever". Then he got up and ran from the room. I turned and smiled "See"? The girls stepped out of the shadows and stared in awe. "What you didn't think I had all those tight suits in there just for Parliament did you"? Then they ran down the stairs and begged me to teach them "Fever". "Each of you has your own Fever. I can't teach you you must unleash it on your own. Joseph gets "Fever" because I tease him. Now I don't know what ya'll guys' Fever is but to each his own". They all thought for five minutes then said thanx and bolted outta the room. Oh God What had I unleashed! **


	11. Chapter 11

"**But Mommy Daddy said I can have some Ice Cream"! "Yes but I said No". "Puleezzzzzzz"? "Samantha Joann Natasha"! "O.K. the whole name thing I give up". That girl was Crazy! She refused to give up! As she hopped away I gave in to her though. "Only if it's Fudge Ripple"! "Thanx Mommy". As I walked away from the kitchen I thought about the past 3 years. After I'd gotten rid of Joseph's "Fever" I assume is when Sam was conceived. I was shocked as Hell when I found out that I was Pregnant. That had to have been the single scariest moment of my lyfe! Then that night is when I'm guessing that the girls found their guys' "Fever". Because 10 Days after each other 9 months later we gave birth to some kids. THANK GOD they were 10 days apart because that would've been to many hospital rooms to juggle. **

**Mrs. Andrew "Shades" Kennibrew gave birth to Amanda Clarisse Sarah Kennibrew and Andrew David Kennibrew the 2nd on May 10. Princess Asana Samaria Annalisa McBride-Moscovitz Gave Birth To Princess Paige Noel Ryan Moscovitz, Prince Michael David Lee Andrew Moscovitz the 2nd, and Princess Charlotte Mia Amelia Jacqueline Clarisse Moscovitz on May 20. Charlotte Amanda Motaz gave birth to Katelynn Isabel Marie Daniella Clarisse Motaz, and Joseph Laminceria (which means The Favorite Miracle) Motaz on May 30. Mrs. Lilly Moscovitz Kelly gave Birth to Michale Joseph "Shades" Kelly, and Mia Clarisse Helen Kelly on June 10. Finally I gave birth to Charlotte Mia Asana Lillian (Lilly Was SO PISSED After she found out I'd used her full name) and Samantha Joann Tasha AND (I KNOW RIGHT I HAD 3 KIDS AND IM LIKE 60) Anastacia Natasha Anna-Maria on April 20. God if the palace isn't a mad house! I almo… "I love you and you can't give up. You're so strong. You can pull through this. You have to I don't know what Mia would do without you. You have to be strong and wake up for Mia she'd rule the country as she always has but she wouldn't be able to function other than that. So open your eyes. You have to tell Mia that it wasn't her fault. You have to Play Gramma to Charlotte's kids and Great-Grandmother to Mia and Nicholas' kids. We just started our lyfe together don't let it be over so soon. Please just open your eyes Clarisse, please". I heard him walk away. When I opened my eyes he was at the door so the first thing that came to my mind, "Fever", I sang "When you kiss me, Fever When You love me tight". He ran to the bed and Smothered me with Kisses. Before I again lost consciousness I saw my surroundings I was in a hospital. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

"Awake as in from a coma"?

When I woke up I heard them talking to the doctor. "The bullet didn't do that much damage although it did Rupture her Gala Marian Disc so she will no longer be able to have children. But other than that Her Majesty should be fine Your Majesty". "Thank You". She smiled her Queenly smile it had improved. Oh Holy Hell! Did he just say I'd been SHOT? "I got shot"! "Gramma calm down your gonna tear your stitches". "Stitches! What the Hell Happened"? "Gramma There was an attempt on my lyfe and you hugged me and got in the way. Never have I been so grateful for you loving me. But I do have three people who love you more than me". "And here I thought it was impossible" That's when I realized it was all a dream. All of it. The Kids Asana and Mike, Shades and Mia. Mia was with Nicolas and She was Queen, and they had kids but that was it. Wow! "Gramma"! "Ana, Nicky, Paige! How are my favorite Grandkids"? "Well on the account of our Favorite Gramma Being shot not that Peachy"! Anastasia surely did have a mouth on her! She was ten (as were the others) and she always had a smart mouth answer for everything. "You can't be smart with Gramma Today Or I'll". She leaned over to whisper the rest of what she had to say. "Oh Yeah! Let's settle this in the Hallway shall we"? "I don't have time to waist on you. While we're fighting Derek Jeter could walk down the hallway"! Paige was convinced that she was going to marry Derek Jeter. "Hey! Gramma How come you were sleep so long? Mommy was so worried that all she ate was Ice Cream! She wouldn't even share"! "Amelia Mignonette Annalisa Antoinette Sarah Michelle Sari Thermopolis Renaldi why did you not share with my Grandkids"? "OHHHHHHH! Mommy Gramma used the whole name thing on you! Your in trouble"! With that they hopped off of the bed and ran outta the room. I smiled while Mia tried to control her Giggles. "I missed you Gramma". "I missed you to My Mia". She snuggled close to me and fell asleep just like that.

2 WEEKS LATER 

**I was watching him slide down the railing. He'd done it twice and was trying to perfect his technique. "Nicholas Anthony Joseph Devereux! How many times have I told you not to slide down these banisters"? "Countless times Grandmother". I loved to hear him speak! He had Mia's Father's accent, and he wore it wonderfully. "Did Your Grandfather teach you how to slide down the banister"? "I am sworn to secrecy". I pulled 50.00 out of my pocket and he snatched it. "Yes" "Take me to him". He took my hand and led me to Joseph. When we entered the room he said, "Gramma caught me sliding on the banisters. It was me or you". "Thanks Nicky". He hopped back down the hallway. "Joseph do you have a fever"? "No". "Would you like one"? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13**

**A Broken Heart (Or Two) (Or Four). **

"**Meric Una Barillo Nouna"! Mia was yelling at somebody in Italian, (no doubt one of the kids). If I'd heard her correctly though she'd said "Oh You call me unfaithful"? I rolled over to find that there was a cold spot on the bed, my Joseph wasn't there, I wondered what was going on Instead I heard him in the hallway as well. "Look you can't fight when ever you want, about what ever you want. But do not, I repeat DO NOT fight in front of the kids"! I got up (or tried to rather) only to fall on the floor. "She slept with my Best Man Joe"! "Yeah well you screwed Asana"! "AGAIN THE CHILDREN! Go into the study". I could hear Nicky come down the Hallway. "Another fight Grandpa"? "I'm afraid so Nicky". "It doesn't bother me but Ana Can't Take the yelling". "Do you know why they fight Nick"? "Let's put it like this She thinks Asana Was bad? He's been A LOT closer to home than that"! Joseph chuckled and sent Nick of to bed. I sighed things hadn't been good between Nick and Mia for quite some time now and it didn't seem to be getting any better. "Honey we told you not to get out of bed"! "Well I Ne-" My sentence was interrupted by breaking Glass. Joseph put me in the wheelchair and wheeled me out. I entered the hallway (which looked right into the study) to find Mia on the floor not moving her lip bleeding and blood on Nicks hand. **


	14. Chapter 14: GET OUT!

**Hi U Guys! Just a note could u disregard the hol wheelchair thing it would b much appreciated. And Sorry it took me so long I had writers blok from Hell! **

**I didn't know what to do. Nick only had a few precious moments left to live before Joseph got to him. I walked over to Mia. Willing her eyes to open. Joseph as still standing there I could tell he was only being cool for me and also because he didn't wanna be blamed for killing the King of Genovia. "AN Explanation NOW", she threw the vase at me then she ran towards me and hit me, then my reflexes made me hit her". Just then Charlotte came up the stairs wearing some pajama pants, and a Spongebob T-Shirt. Now there was no way Nick was gonna see the light of day. "What the hell"? Then it happened Mia woke up. "Mia darling are you all right"? "I'm fine Gramma". She saw Charlotte, Joseph, and Nick. She rubbed her cheek from where he had hit her. **

"**Get out". "But Mia I". "Get out now". He tried to start apologizing but he was interrupted. "If you do not get out", she said standing up. "You will never see your kids,or the light of day again. Because I will give you an ass kicking the likes of which this Country Has never seen. Now GET OUT"! with that he left, and with that she cried. **


	15. Chapter 15:What Is She To Do?

"**Mia, you have to get out of bed"! "Fine give me an hour". An hour later my granddaughter was downstairs just as she said she would be. But she was mad as hell. She ran the country with all she had but other than that she hid in her room until one day she came out on her own seemingly ok. "Mia"? "Yes Gramma". She was doing what I had done so many times she was buried beneath a mountain of paperwork. "Are you ok honey"? "Yes. I'm fine really. I must learn to move on with my life. Now I will be able to focus more on my work". She had never looked up from the papers. "Mia. Don't do what I did". She looked up from the papers. "What did you do"? "Whenever I was faced with Great tragedy, or loss or sadness, I would bury myself in my work. Don't let your work consume you". She closed her eyes fighting back the tears then she ran to me and clung to me. "Gramma it hurts so much! I miss him; it feels like a piece of me is gone. But if he hit me what will stop him from hitting the kids or hitting me again"? "According to Charlotte, she will". She giggled. "Amelia, there are some things I can help you decide. There are some decisions I can make for you. But this one you must make for yourself, you must decide what you think is best for you, you children and your country. Only you can decide this I can only support you in your decision". She sighed and hugged me tighter. "Do you think he really loves me"? I breathed deep. "Charlotte's father loved her mother. One day he made her mad and he loved her to death". She hugged me and she fell asleep like that thinking about her, her children, and her country's future. **


	16. History Repeats It's Self

**Hi There is a HUGE Time gap right here so Just a heads up! **

**TWO YEARS LATER **

**As I danced with Joseph at the Independence Day Ball I reminisced on the past few years. Mia had gotten a divorce, and had still kept the family "together". She had remained single after that. She had done what I tried so hard to keep from happening; she'd built up that wall that I had built up. I could only pray that she found someone to break hers down. **

"**Your Majesties this is Jonathan. He is my Replacement". I looked at Shades and smiled. He and Charlotte were getting married (a/n I'll take that somewhere in another story) and while he was gone he had hired a replacement. "Nice to meet Your Majesties". He knelt and kissed my hand, then Mia's and judging by the way her face lit up I had a feeling history was going to repeat itself. YEA! **


End file.
